Regreso Secuela de Flor de Loto
by Karmalaa
Summary: Oneshoot situado después del fic Flor de Loto


_**"Regreso"**_

_Nota de la autora: dentro de poco se cumplirá un año desde que terminé de escribir "Flor de Loto". De entre todos los proyectos que he iniciado a lo largo de este tiempo, uno tiene especial significado._

_Quise plasmar en forma de doujinshi la secuela que en todo momento tuve en la cabeza para esta historia, pero he decidido posponerlo para un futuro incierto, no tengo ni por asomo la destreza suficiente con el lápiz para obtener un resultado satisfactorio._

_A cambio, me he aventurado a plasmarlo de la mejor forma que sé: en palabras._

_Gracias de antemano a todos los que han dedicado parte de su tiempo en leerme. Sin vosotros todo esto no sería posible._

* * *

_"Si quieres conocer el pasado, mira el presente, pues es su resultado.  
Si quieres conocer el futuro, mira el presente, pues es su causa."_

_Buda_

Una estrella fugaz surcó el firmamento atravesando la constelación de Virgo. De todas las señales que podía haber recibido, esa fue la inequívoca, la destinada a ser interpretada únicamente por su persona.

Mu la siguió con la mirada. Había contemplado los astros en numerosas ocasiones y, sin embargo, los posibles recuerdos que de ello conservaba estaban destinados a ser suplantados por esa visión.

En la oscuridad del nuevo mundo al que estaba a punto de entregarse, las únicas estrellas que rememoraría serían las que se hallaba observando desde un punto remoto de Tíbet; de entre las mismas guardaría en su corazón ésa que ahora le alentaba, como una Spica que abandonaba momentáneamente su estática posición para hablarle sin palabras.

_"Cuando Kiki me haya relevado como caballero de Aries y tú ya no estés… regresaré a Shamballa"_

La declaración formulada años atrás en ese mismo valle pareció despertar de su letargo. Supo que Shaka seguía a su lado, como aquel día, acompañándole en el transcendental paso que a continuación seguiría.

Le sintió desde la inmensidad del cosmos, materializando su inmortalidad en un susurro, breve como la trayectoria del astro, brillante como la estela que dejaba a su paso, despidiéndole hasta el momento en el que con su propia muerte volverían a encontrarse.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del majestuoso hombre que había hecho de improvisado embajador. En ellos se adivinaban la comprensión y paciencia propios de un anciano ante alguien que, sin conocer cuál era exactamente su posición, aceptaba las consecuencias de abandonar todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido.

_"Bienvenido a Shamballa, hijo de Atlantis."_

Le siguió, penetrando en la colosal puerta de Lemuria. Los guardas se dispusieron a continuar su misión protegiendo la entrada, ajenos al conocimiento de la humanidad. Descendieron en medio de una penumbra violácea durante varios minutos, pudiendo captar la esencia de su predecesor.

- Si se me es permitido, os llamaré Galeh. Es lo que la mente me indica – habló por vez primera en la lengua que gracias a los manuscritos había aprendido -.

Éste asintió con una discreta sonrisa. Su diplomacia y buen hacer le habían llevado a convertirse en el asesor principal del Consejo.

- Es a mí a quién corresponde pedir que me permitáis llamaros por el nombre que antes habéis revelado. Decidme, Mu¿quién os instruyó?  
- Por Shion respondía. Ostentó el rango de Patriarca de Atenea durante dos siglos.

A medida que el descenso se intensificaba, las grutas se hacían más estrechas, siguiendo el patrón de los túneles que perforaban las cordilleras del exterior. La luz escaseaba, pero el aire era puro, propio de las faldas del Himalaya.

- ¿En presencia de quién me lleváis? – quiso saber, actuando bajo los patrones de la marcialidad -.

Los escalones cesaron; cuando estuvieron ante lo que parecía ser otra angosta cavidad, Galeh respondió solemnemente.

- Ante vuestro padre. Le he comunicado la noticia.

Mu se quedó súbitamente sin habla, acudiendo de nuevo a su mente lo dicho por Shaka.

_"Volverás con los tuyos…"_

Elevó el mentón con firmeza, alojando la emoción en un lugar donde no pudiera interponerse a la disciplina.

- Pese a que ello me conmueve, os ruego que antes me conduzcáis ante la principal autoridad.

Los iris nacarados del guía parecieron llenarse de júbilo. Aunque el caballero lo ignorase, el retorno de un elegido era el mayor acontecimiento que en Shamballa podía vivirse.

- Vuestro deseo será cumplido… Puesto que es un solo hombre quién ejerce ambos roles.

Y tras decirle ello, extendió un brazo hacia delante, invitándole a pasar antes que él. Mu accedió, penetrando por la última de las grutas. Ante él se extendía un pasillo con múltiples ventanales tallados en piedra.

El anciano cedió gustosamente a que satisficiera su curiosidad postergando unos minutos el encuentro; el recién llegado se desvió hacia una de las ventanas, y sus labios se entreabrieron de puro asombro.

A sus pies se extendía la colosal ciudad, fundada hacía milenios en una magnífica cueva que la naturaleza había creado. El techo de estalactitas se elevaba cientos de metros a lo alto, y la extensión de la urbe escapaba de su percepción.

Calles y edificios emitían destellos propios del cuarzo, aparentando ser tan sólidos y bellamente tallados como el diamante. Todo estaba decorado con relieves curvilíneos, compartiendo un mismo tono ambarino.

Al prestar atención, Mu constató que la gruta donde se encontraba bordeaba el perímetro de la ciudad, formando un óvalo que conectaba los puntos principales a partir de más galerías. Analizó el material con el que el balcón estaba construido, el mismo que el resto de edificaciones, maravillado por una aleación que sin ninguna duda era obra de la alquimia.

- _Gamannium…_ la base del "_Polvo de estrellas_" – murmuró -.

Galeh asintió, comprobando cuán precisos eran los conocimientos del joven.

- El Consejo os espera, no debemos retrasarnos.

Continuaron recorriendo el sendero; a cada paso descubría nuevos matices arquitectónicos. Había visto muchos prodigios durante su andadura en el mundo exterior, mas la potente luz blanquecina que todo lo iluminaba resultaba sobrecogedora dado la situación, en las mismas entrañas del subsuelo.

La gruta terminaba en un arco exquisitamente labrado con espirales, a semejanza de los brazaletes de plata que había visto en los guardas. Nuevamente quedó mudo por las emociones, no ya por la belleza del entorno, sino por el componente humano.

Congregadas en la sala a la que el arco conducía, había un nutrido grupo de personas. Sus pieles eran pálidas, sus largos cabellos evocaban una paleta de variados colores, desde los azules a los violetas, como los suyos.

Sus miradas eran serenas, transparentes. Y sus psiques, prodigiosas.

Los presentes le recibieron en silencio, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Vestían largas túnicas azules y joyas sencillas, prolongando el culto al mar que les había dado vida y muerte durante la desaparición del continente perdido.

Esos hombres y mujeres, pertenecientes al linaje de las primeras civilizaciones, eran el estandarte de Shamballa. Poetas, arquitectos, eruditos… y por supuesto, alquimistas.

En representación de éstos últimos se encontraba Drahnin, Gobernador y epicentro del Consejo desde hacía décadas. Su reputación le avalaba como hombre de principios, inteligente y comedido, dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio en pro del futuro de la estirpe.

Por ello, los miembros aguardaron con un respeto incluso mayor. Unánimemente recordaban el día en que siguiendo la tradición, su dirigente entregó al menor de sus hijos recién nacido a las montañas, cumpliendo el acuerdo de alianza establecido con la Diosa Atenea en el inicio de los tiempos.

Durante generaciones el pueblo Atlante había servido fielmente a la señora de la justicia, mas las crónicas rara vez citaban a un elegido que no hubiese finalizado sus días vistiendo armadura. Él era, quizá, el primer caballero que retornaba a ellos en novecientos o mil años.

Salvando las diferencias culturales, sólo su austera vestimenta le singularizaba con respecto a los demás. Anduvo sereno hasta ellos, reuniéndose Galeh con sus semejantes una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ya ante Drahnin, Mu le contempló. Juzgó por su morfología que había renacido a la inmortalidad a una edad madura. Su rostro inmaculado, desprovisto de cejas y coronado por las marcas concéntricas, mostraba ciertas arrugas de expresión atenuadas por la Piedra Filosofal.

No supo interpretar el significado del brillo de sus ojos, de un verde idéntico al de los suyos. Y dado que tampoco era capaz de encontrar palabras adecuadas le abrió su mente, permitiéndole indagar en ella. Drahnin le correspondió de igual manera, confirmándole que esa unión de sus frentes en íntimo intercambio de sensaciones y pensamientos, algo que había llevado a cabo anteriormente por inercia, era una costumbre arraigada en los lemurianos.

El Gobernador buscó respuestas a las preguntas que noche tras noche se había formulado en soledad. ¿Habría sobrevivido¿Le habría acogido Atenea en su seno?

¿Le habrían mostrado los astros el sendero de gloria y sacrificio propio del zodíaco?

Una lágrima brotó de sus párpados cerrados al recibir contestación. En su psique le vio crecer y formarse al mando de Shion, convirtiéndose en un digno guerrero y alquimista, librando epopéyicas contiendas, pasando el testigo a su alumno.

Por su parte, Mu asimiló cuantos datos pudo sustraer. Supo que Drahnin contaba con más de un siglo dedicado al esplendor de Shamballa. Supo que descendía de los primeros alquimistas, y que no era él su único heredero.

El enlace se disolvió, regresando las psiques a la neutralidad. Pudo entonces sentir el tacto tibio de sus manos sobre sus hombros y la emoción reflejada en el cerco brillante que cruzaba su tez.

- No lloréis, padre. Una vida extraordinaria como la que gracias a vos he tenido no merece lágrimas.

Él escrutó en los matices de su voz la ausencia de cualquier tipo de reproche. Mu, el caballero de Atenea, poseía una fortaleza sin parangón, producto de ser vínculo de unión entre dos universos contrapuestos. De él tenían mucho que aprender.

- No puede haber mayor dicha que la ahora siento – respondió -. Que Shamballa entera reciba al elegido a su despertar.

El Consejo asintió, abandonando la sala ordenadamente. Aún faltaban varias horas para que la ciudad se entregara a una nueva jornada, por lo que los preparativos tomarían un ritmo acelerado hasta disponer las ceremonias pertinentes.

Una vez a solas, ambos sintieron el peso de la separación pese a la liga biológica. Tantos años de distanciamiento no podían solventarse en apenas unos minutos.

- Ya habrá tiempo de conversar una vez terminados los trámites – expuso sin dejar de sostener su hombro en gesto protector -. Acompáñame, te presentaré a tus hermanos.

Mu sonrió. Dos nombres había escuchado durante el intercambio, a los que pronto pudo dotar de faz. En otra sala contigua le esperaban. Les miró, asignándolos por intuición.

- Kerbeq – dijo en referencia al hombre de cabellos violáceos y ojos dorados .  
Éste asintió, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

A continuación, dedicó su atención a la mujer que emocionada aguardaba. Su melena ondulada compartía el mismo tono de la familia, y sus iris bondadosos refulgieron al contemplar a su hermano pequeño, a quien había dado por perdido prematuramente.

- Sibyl – concluyó el guerrero -.

Ella, la mediana, no sólo estaba llamada a suceder al padre de los tres por su célebre destreza en la alquimia, sino que hacía gala de una sensibilidad incontenible. Le abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho para constatar que no estaba soñando.

Mu tuvo una sensación que sólo ante el caballero de Virgo había vivido. Acababa de conocer a esos seres, y sin embargo, sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad junto a ellos.

- Ya habíamos perdido la esperanza – suspiró ella, hablando por los demás -. - Siempre supe que algún día regresaría. Pero tenía que cerrar los vínculos con el exterior. Ya nada me alejará de vosotros – concluyó él -.

Drahnin les contemplaba, sumido en una apaciguada reflexión. Su primogénito finalmente le sacó del ensimismamiento, alentándole a que marchara y tomara el mando de los actos.

- Nosotros le llevaremos a los aposentos.

Él asintió, abandonando la sala para reunirse con el Consejo. Posiblemente no terminaría de asimilar lo ocurrido hasta transcurridas varias semanas.

Los hermanos emprendieron el camino hacia la residencia oficial de los alquimistas, ahí donde vivían. Tanto Kerbeq como Sibyl estaban instruidos en la materia, habiendo recibido la ceremonia de iniciación mucho tiempo atrás. Las marcas que enmarcaban sus rostros eran símbolo externo de las longevas vidas con las que contaban, dedicadas por completo a perpetuar los ancestrales conocimientos.

- Me gustaría saber cuál es el papel exacto que tiene un alquimista en Lemuria – les dijo Mu mientras caminaba junto a ellos -. Durante mi estancia en el batallón de Atenea sólo se me estaba permitida para la reparación de armaduras.

Sibyl procedió a darle las primeras explicaciones, dado que era especialista en dicho campo.

- Somos los encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre los elementos – expuso con su voz melodiosa y de tono grave -. Creamos aquéllos de los que carecemos por nuestra situación… Tierra con la que edificamos, agua con la que perduramos el culto, y luz con la que guiarnos.  
- Luz con la que guiarnos… - repitió Mu, comprendiendo – Un cúmulo atómico, capaz de desprender suficiente energía como para alumbrar toda la ciudad.

Supo que la misma técnica había sido empleada por los guerreros de Aries a modo de defensa. Extendió la palma de su mano derecha, concentrando sobre ella las partículas que flotaban en el aire, como si invocara a la Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas. En lugar de configurarse una temible arma de defensa, una pequeña bola brilló en su mano, manando de la misma un torrente lumínico.

- En efecto – apuntó ella -. Veo que en el mundo exterior el legado se ha transmitido.

El caballero deshizo la acumulación, rompiéndose ésta en miles de partículas doradas y expandiéndose por la atmósfera. El turno de palabra lo tomó Kerbeq, demostrando inquietud por la existencia que el llegado había tenido.

- ¿Y tú¿Qué hacía un alquimista al servicio de la Diosa?  
- Además de las funciones habituales de caballero, era el encargado de conservar los legados históricos de la Orden. Mi maestro me instruyó en la lengua, dejándome al cargo de los archivos. Llegué a catalogar más de diez mil documentos.

Al llegar a la residencia, el mayor le condujo hacia una sala de gigantescas proporciones.

- ¿Te gusta pues la documentación?  
- Es una de mis pasiones – respondió él .  
- Será un placer contar con tu ayuda.

Tras ello alentó a Mu a que mirara a su alrededor. Éste, estupefacto, admiró millones y millones de pergaminos y códices perfectamente ordenados. Por todos lados se alzaban estanterías en un número infinitamente mayor al que existía bajo el Templo de Aries.

- Soy el responsable de los archivos – le contó Kerbeq -. Muchos escritos datan de antes del hundimiento, fueron transportados por los supervivientes.

Por primera vez desde que ingiriera la Piedra Filosofal, Mu lamentó la imposibilidad de vivir más de trescientos años. Era necesario al menos un milenio para poder examinar todo lo allí congregado.

- Si mi mentor pudiera haber estado aquí… De él heredé mi amor por la bibliografía.

Aunque no hubiese hecho sino empezar a conocer el entorno y las personas entre las que se desenvolvería, la perspectiva de poder dedicarse de lleno a sus materias predilectas e indagar en el estudio le reconfortaba.

- Te daré las nociones mínimas cuando las celebraciones hayan finalizado y puedas establecerte. Ahora ve a descansar, tu transición ha debido ser dura. Sibyl, llévale a mis habitaciones. Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que te adecuen una propia. Yo retomaré el trabajo lo que resta de velada.  
- Kerbeq tiene razón. Ven, te mostraré dónde están.

Subieron unas escaleras próximas que daban a la planta residencial. Cuando estuvieron ante la citada estancia, ella se dispuso a retirarse.

- Duerme, vendré a primera hora. Mi habitación es la contigua por si necesitas lo que sea.

Miró a sus ojos sobrios, demasiado serios.

- Has de ser hombre de gran fortaleza para asimilar tantos cambios con serenidad.

- Mía fue la elección de regresar, me limito a responder de mis actos – respondió con una sonrisa que, pese a sincera, no podía ocultar su cansancio -.

Ella volvió a abrazarle, dejándole al fin a solas. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada y observó la habitación. Aunque no resultaba excesiva en lo referente a mobiliario y decoración, nada tenía que ver con el minimalismo que había sostenido hasta la fecha. Recordó los aposentos espartanos en los que vivió tanto en Atenas como en Jamir, dotados únicamente de los recursos esenciales.

Mas ya no era un guerrero, y aunque todo apuntase a que su posición iba a ser privilegiada, pediría que se respetasen sus hábitos en cuanto a evitar todo aquello que no fuese funcional.

Se aferró a la hospitalidad de su hermano, sentándose en el borde de la cama cedida. A su derecha había un pequeño mueble con algunos libros apilados sobre el que fue dejando sus ropas. Se despojó de los vendajes de las muñecas y las botas, soltándose asimismo el cabello.

Cuando se quitó la tosca camisa, dio con el único objeto que secretamente se había llevado con él. Había querido emprender su travesía sin nada que le atase al recuerdo del exterior, pero ese abalorio en particular tenía un significado demasiado importante como para ser olvidado.

Mu repasó entre los dedos el relieve de las cuentas que formaban el rosario de Shaka. Lo había recibido de manos de Saga tras el enfrentamiento en el Jardín de Sales, y aunque se lo había hecho llegar al caballero de Virgo en forma espiritual cuando se reencontraron en el Hades, lo halló a su lado al despertar en el Templo de Aries, resucitado por la Diosa.

Rememoró dicho instante. Apenas recordaba lo sucedido en el Muro de las Lamentaciones, tan sólo la densa oscuridad de la nada. Poco después sintió frío. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que estaba tendido desnudo sobre el suelo de la primera Casa. Su armadura y el rosario aguardaban a pocos centímetros.

No fue el único que obtuvo la gracia divina. Los cambios en la Orden se produjeron, evolucionando en cargos los supervivientes, sumándose a las filas nuevos guerreros. De todos los vencedores en el Inframundo, sólo él había abandonado el Santuario al contar con un sucesor natural.

Su alma no pudo asimilar mayores emociones, sometiéndose al agotamiento. En cuestión de pocas horas había cedido el testigo a Kiki, le había entregado la responsabilidad de convertirse en caballero de Oro, y había vuelto a los seres con los que compartía lazos de sangre.

_"Regresaré con los de mi raza. Pero mi hogar y mi familia siempre estarán donde tú, Kiki y mi difunto maestro os encontréis…"_

Necesitaba tiempo para encajar su nuevo entorno en aquella afirmación. Se dijo que el amor profesado por su padre y hermanos no merecía tan gélido calificativo, y que el tiempo conseguiría ampliar el concepto familiar del pasado.

Suspiró, tendiéndose en el lecho. Fijó la vista en el rosario hasta que los párpados no aguantaron y cedieron a la gravedad.

Durmió, cicatrizando las heridas. El inconsciente recreó aquellas semanas en las que tanto Shaka como él dejaron de ser meros caballeros de Atenea para compartir un viaje en busca de sus respectivos orígenes, momentos en los que ambos se sintieron más humanos que nunca dentro de lo extraordinario de sus condiciones.

Sumido en el total descanso, pudo revivir los detalles del que había sido, posiblemente, el mejor de sus días.

* * *

Durante dos jornadas los parajes desérticos y montañosos del Tíbet les acompañaron en la travesía, fundiéndose con Nepal en pleno centro del Himalaya. El silencio seguía siendo sobrecogedor y las cordilleras tocaban el cielo con su paleta de grises y blancos, haciendo imposible determinar a qué lado de la frontera política se encontraban.

Shaka se dejaba guiar por Aries dada su experiencia. Sin embargo, a medida que penetraban en dichas tierras experimentó sensaciones como las que tuvo a su llegada a Grecia.

Nunca había estado allí antes, pero los ecos de sus anteriores vidas le procuraban ciertos preceptos de familiaridad con el entorno.

Mu le observaba sin que se diera cuenta, sonriendo por la expresión abstraída de Virgo. Sabía que las emociones invadían a éste con todo motivo, pues según contaba la tradición, en tierras nepaleses había nacido Siddharta.

Al fin distinguió el horizonte urbano que marcaba la ruta. Había optado por evitar el ajetreo de la capital, para recalar en otra ciudad situada apenas a ocho kilómetros. Debido a su pintoresca belleza creyó adecuado pasar la noche en la ya cercana Bodhnath.

- Llegué apenas unas horas antes que tú, proveniente de este lugar, el día en que te presentaste en el Santuario – le dijo, rememorando el viaje que había hecho por encargo del Patriarca -. Aunque mi destino inicial fue Rozan, decidí dedicar unos días a mis montañas… Es lo que más extraño en Europa.

Shaka asintió, comenzando a descender la ladera que llevaba a la población.

- Esta ciudad tiene algo que no sé describir – agregó el alquimista-.

Se adentraron finalmente en las calles de las afueras, atravesándolas hasta llegar a las principales. Las gentes eran sencillas, amantes de la paz pese a los continuos conflictos internos, y especialmente devotos. No faltaban los altares politeístas hindúes, mas el Budismo se alzaba como culto predominante.

El alegre tránsito de personas mitigó el silencio que les había rodeado, formándose un revoltijo de idiomas de entre los cuáles Mu pudo distinguir el tibetano, su lengua natal, y el hindi, código en el que solían expresarse.

- Sé a lo que te refieres – contestó finalmente -. Es como si su historia permaneciera inalterable.

Los presentimientos se hacían más fuertes; tuvo el súbito deseo de tomar una dirección concreta, percibiéndolo Aries con su fina psique.

Shaka sintió la mano de Mu asiendo la suya. Los mercaderes se agolpaban en las aceras junto a nativos y turistas, dificultando el avanzar con normalidad, por lo que el alquimista se hizo hueco hábilmente entre la muchedumbre y no le soltó hasta que estuvieron a los pies del colosal monumento al que la ciudad debía su fama.

Ante ellos se alzaba la gran Stupa, construcción piramidal que representaba los preceptos budistas del ascenso hasta la Iluminación. Decenas de cuerdas partían desde el suelo, repletas de banderolas de seda teñidas de diversos colores. La vista seguía dicha escalera de rojos, verdes, azules y amarillos hasta la torre central, erigida sobre una cúpula, en cuyas cuatro paredes estaba pintado el emblema de toda la comunidad.

Ascendieron por los peldaños irregulares, pudiendo admirar más de cerca el conjunto y mostrar sus respetos hacia el relicario que, supuestamente, contenía parte del cuerpo del primer Iluminado.

Mientras él murmuraba una plegaria, Aries miró a su alrededor. Edificios de todos los estilos y condiciones rodeaban la plaza. A lo lejos se divisaban las formas del valle de Katmandú, comenzando a pintarse el cielo de rojo.

Mu se dijo que era afortunado, pues mientras que los restantes peregrinos se dedicaban a venerar las pinturas de la Stupa, él se dirigía directamente a los auténticos ojos de Buda.

- ¿Qué te dice el cosmos? - El ciclo va cerrándose con el retorno al lugar de nacimiento de su primer y último integrante…– respondió con profundo sosiego .  
- El Suyo y el tuyo – afirmó Aries, en referencia a Siddartha y al propio Virgo -.

Se apoyaron en una balaustrada cercana para contemplar la puesta del sol. Interiormente dieron las gracias a Atenea por haberles permitido ese breve paréntesis de esparcimiento, y a sus compañeros por aceptar encargarse de la protección del Santuario en su ausencia.

- Aunque sea egoísta por mi parte, si es cierto que el tiempo aquí parece detenerse, desearía que ahora mismo lo hiciera.

Shaka giró el rostro para mirarle, regalándole como tantas veces palabras que encerraban místicos significados.

- El tiempo no existe para el transcurso del universo. Si grabas en tu interior lo que estamos viviendo, nada podrá arrebatártelo, ni siquiera los años… - Ni el destino.

Guardaron silencio. Era difícil cumplir su acuerdo de no mencionar la futura e inevitable muerte a la que el hindú se encaminaba, sobre todo cuando ambos sentían que ésta estaba cerca. Tratando de cambiar radicalmente de tema, quiso saber ciertos detalles que todavía no le había revelado.

- Aún no me has contado qué te dijo Kiki cuando le hablaste de nosotros.

Mu apoyó la barbilla sobre la muñeca, rememorando el agobio vivido durante su particular confesión.

- Me dio una respuesta que nunca hubiese imaginado.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que lo sabía desde hacía bastante.

Shaka rió discretamente en respeto a las connotaciones espirituales del lugar. Ante el gesto, Mu se animó a reír también mientras proseguía su relato.

- Tantos esfuerzos dedicados a mantenerlo en secreto, y fracasé estrepitosamente con mis dos allegados.  
- ¿Shion también? – preguntó Shaka con interés -.

- Lo percibió antes que yo mismo.

Pensó en él fugazmente, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia.

- Estoy convencido de que él conocía tu identidad… No me preguntó de quién se trataba, y pudo haberlo leído en mi mente de haber querido, mas creo que con la intuición le bastó.

Virgo se dejó cautivar por los enigmáticos rasgos del lemuriano, y la manera en que su piel tersa y nacarada se fruncía cuando gesticulaba.

- Quizá tu maestro vio lo que nosotros supimos nada más conocernos ante el pórtico del Carnero.

Mu atesoraba dichas memorias. La llamada de los soldados, la visión de un jovencísimo Shaka demacrado por el sobresfuerzo, la primera madrugada que juntos pasaron al amparo de las constelaciones…

Asimismo, recordó parte de ese diálogo nocturno, el verdadero inicio de la relación que todavía les unía.

_"- Aunque no sé nada de vos, Shaka… Me resultáis muy familiar, como si os conociera de antes.  
- No en esta vida, pero quizás en una anterior…"_

Esa verdad kármica se reveló ante sí. Mu no pudo contenerse pese a la congregación humana y posó los labios sobre los suyos, hablándole después al oído.

- Supo que nos hemos buscado a lo largo de los siglos, vida tras vida.  
- Y que ambos somos el último eslabón – continuó el hindú -, y nada podrá separarnos cuando la llama se haya apagado.

Sus manos volvieron a rozarse, ocultas a la vista de los demás. Nadie hubiese sospechado ante la estampa que eran soldados en filas del ejército más antiguo de la Tierra.

- La noche se acerca. Busquemos dónde pasarla – propuso Aries -.

Dedicaron una última mirada al monumento, replicando las banderolas por la brisa. El ambiente callejero resucitó con la luz de las lámparas y las celebraciones estivales; se escuchaba música proveniente de una plaza cercana, a la que acudieron para asistir a unos rituales escenificados mediante la danza. Las bailarinas contorsionaban sus cuerpos enfundadas en máscaras de dioses, siguiendo el ritmo trepidante de la percusión.

Shaka mostró denotado interés en el espectáculo. Cuando percibió que Mu no estaba a su lado le buscó, encontrándole en un puestillo cercano regateando en una combinación de tibetano, nepalí y el universal lenguaje de los gestos.

- _Dhanyabaad_ – agradeció al mercader -.

Le mostró algunas de las adquisiciones mientras caminaban hacia otra de las calles colindantes.

- Es el mejor té de Asia – afirmó .  
- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Virgo en referencia a unos delicados envases de cristal .  
- Aceite balsámico, eficaz para calmar dolencias musculares. Los aprendices del Santuario a los que he tratado avalan su eficacia.

El lemuriano se detuvo ante la vieja casa que estaba buscando, pues había pernoctado allí en las anteriores ocasiones que había visitado la ciudad. Pese a ser un edificio antiguo, las vistas y el precio compensaban la ausencia de lujos.

Los encargados del negocio, una pareja ya entrada en años, le reconocieron, procediendo a entablar conversación con afabilidad. Shaka sonreía, logrando captar apenas algunas expresiones comunes al hindi debido a la cercanía con su país. Cuando Mu hubo concluido el trámite pudieron subir a la última de las plantas y entrar en la primera habitación en la que iban a descansar desde que abandonaran Jamir.

Era un cuarto sencillo, no demasiado amplio, pero con un balcón que apuntaba hacia la Stupa, permitiendo apreciarla en todo su esplendor.

Tanto las paredes como suelo eran de madera, estando una parte del último habilitado con telajes y almohadones a modo de cama. Shaka se recostó sobre los mismos, quitándose el calzado. El ritmo al que el contrareloj les sometía si querían llegar a Vanarasi con margen suficiente era agotador, incluso para ellos.

- Desde que arribamos al Tíbet no has dejado de sorprenderme – comentó, gratamente complacido por aquella pintoresca posada .  
- Soy hombre de pocas palabras – respondió Mu calentando agua en la vieja tetera de latón que aguardaba sobre una repisa del inmueble -. Pero lo compenso con otras virtudes…

Depositó varias hojas de té en el fondo de las respectivas tazas y vertió el líquido. Dejó reposar la bebida, aprovechando el intervalo para cerrar las ventanas y prender un candelabro próximo.

Con apenas esos actos, el humilde refugio se convirtió en un bello rincón donde las sedas de los cojines reflejaban el destello dorado del fuego, llenándose de claros y suaves sombras.

Shaka aceptó la taza de té. Suspiró al sentir el sabor y la destreza de los dedos de Mu desvistiendo sus hombros.

- Has acumulado la tensión justo aquí… - susurró, presionando sobre la intersección del cuello con el tronco .  
- Muéstrame esas virtudes de las que hablas.

Empleando sus conocimientos médicos y anatómicos, Aries se tomó la licencia para desnudar su torso, dejando esa espalda que tan bien conocía a su entera disposición. El hindú tuvo que dejar la taza a un lado en el suelo tras un par de sorbos más, deleitándose con el masaje. Percibió un intenso olor a sándalo y luego un calor denso sobre su piel, creyendo adivinar a qué se debía.

- ¿No era un bálsamo curativo? – quiso saber, recogiéndose los largos y rubios cabellos para que no le estorbasen -.

El alquimista se embadurnó las manos en el óleo aromático, deslizándolas por sus músculos, friccionando con suavidad hasta que el tejido absorbiese el ungüento.

- Permite que la velada siga deparándote sorpresas… - respondió sensualmente -.

Shaka cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, concentrándose en las caricias que le estaban brindando. Si enumeraba las veces en las que habían podido tener una completa intimidad, sin estar bajo el yugo de la incertidumbre bélica o en presencia del alumno del primero dorado, ésa era probablemente la única.

Mu se detuvo unos segundos para degustar su bebida. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Se giró, encarándole. Le quitó la taza de la mano, dejando igualmente su torso al descubierto.

- Me preguntaba que ves ahora en mí.

Él deslizó los dedos por su cuello, alojándolos en la nuca y atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo.

- Al ser al que deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos, trazando Mu con el pulgar la forma de sus labios. Virgo correspondió buscando la atadura de su melena violácea; la peinó hasta dejarla fluir libre, llegando prácticamente a ras del lecho.

Se rindieron a los prolegómenos de lo que iba a ser un ansiado encuentro. Durante los tres años pasados desde la victoria sobre Saga habían recuperado el tiempo perdido en lo que se refería al conocimiento y expresión de sus cuerpos.

Para dos practicantes de la meditación cuyas mentes estaban tan estrechamente ligadas, la doctrina del _Tantra _no suponía ningún secreto. Terminaron de desnudarse lentamente, tumbándose uno junto al otro de perfil entre los almohadones.

La noche sería eterna, consumiéndola sin prisas. Mu decidió terminar lo que había empezado, cubriendo cada milímetro de su piel con una pátina del bálsamo. Empezó por sus brazos, siguiendo luego por las piernas y recalando en los pectorales.

Shaka se embriaga con el afrodisíaco aroma del aceite. Se acopló a él e imitó la iniciativa del lemuriano, dejando impresa en su musculatura una película oleosa, haciendo más placentero el resbaladizo contacto.

Acompasaron las respiraciones, turnándose a la hora de tomar el aire. El ejercicio de aquel complejo y ancestral rito implicaba conectar con la pareja, llevarla hacia un estado en el que cuerpo y alma se distanciaban, todo ello con el objetivo de separar las sensaciones orgásmiscas de sus correspondientes reacciones fisiológicas.

Se besaron, procediendo a atender las zonas erógenas que hasta el momento habían evitado. Mu se dejó caer por su vientre, recalando en la erección que los preparativos habían creado. Le recorrió con los labios antes de introducirse el miembro entre los mismos.

Virgo aprovechó que sus palmas todavía estaban lubricadas para corresponderle, siguiendo la cadencia que con la boca el otro marcaba. Cuando sintieron que el primer clímax estaba cercano se detuvieron; Mu se recostó sobre su fisonomía, y calmaron las pulsaciones, quedando preparados para la unión.

El sexto dorado abrazó su cintura con las piernas, facilitándole la penetración, la cuál se consumo en intromisiones sucesivas. Una vez estuvo alojado en su interior, Aries se colocó de cuchillas, haciéndola más profunda. Sus movimientos repercutían en él, cuán efecto de las ondas en el agua. Le estimuló a la par que se movía en su cálida estrechez, persiguiendo la sincronización sensorial.

La mano libre buscó la de Shaka, entrelazándose los dedos con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo simultáneo. La práctica les hacía capaces de encadenar varios consecutivos evitando la eyaculación y, por tanto, el desperdicio de energía.

Se retiró de él, tumbándose a su lado para ambos recuperarse, prodigando más caricias y sintiendo los corazones replicar el uno contra el otro.

Shaka se incorporó sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo a Mu para que lo mismo hiciera. Se fundió en su boca, recorriendo cada recoveco hasta que la excitación recobró las cuotas necesarias.

Le colocó de cara a la pared, quedando Aries de rodillas con la faz apoyada en la madera. El hindú se dejó llevar por la pasión que en su condición humana encerraba, tomando el relevo activo y dilatándole con la ayuda del bálsamo.

Gimió cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas, rozándole los glúteos con la nueva erección. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, dirigiéndose Shaka hacia su entrada, presionando con las caderas hasta haberse introducido parcialmente. Dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, acabando Aries por apoyar las manos enteramente sobre la madera tras adoptar posición horizontal.

Tras varias embestidas espaciadas venció a la resistencia, moviéndose con lentitud, saliendo de él casi en su totalidad para volver a adentrarse. Mantuvo el ritmo todo lo posible, hasta que tembló de placer por el segundo clímax.

Los cánticos de las celebraciones exteriores conformaban un barullo homogéneo, y las velas que les iluminaban se fueron consumiendo, testigos de cómo se adoraron mutuamente por espacio de horas. Conseguir un próximo orgasmo requería mayor esfuerzo, mas éstos se iban intensificando hasta llegar al último, derramando con él toda la energía acumulada.

Mu adoptó una postura similar a aquélla con la que le había penetrado al inicio, dejándole a él tendido sobre la mullida superficie. Unió las durezas de ambos, aplicando el poco bálsamo que les quedaba para lograr una masturbación doble. Cerraron los ojos, recreándose en una explosión sensorial que muchos no dudaban en calificar como el trance más cercano al nirvana.

Se dejó caer, extenuado y jadeante. A Shaka, agotado por el maratón sexual que acababan de librar, tampoco parecían quedarle fuerzas. Bañados en sándalo, sudor y los restos del semen que finalmente habían liberado, eran incapaces de emprender otra acción que no fuera limitarse a disfrutar de sus respectivas presencias.

Logró incorporarse sobre un hombro, mirándole a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, mas le era indiferente si el sol estaba a punto de emerger o si aún reinaban las estrellas.

- Ni tu poder de caballero, ni el ciclo que te une a la historia, ni siquiera tu condición divina te servirán para explicarme cómo lo haces para tenerme cada día más enamorado de ti…

Le besó en la frente, justo sobre el bindi que le tatuó la noche en que se entregaron la virginidad.

Y él, la reencarnación viviente de Buda, supo que se había librado de las ataduras que como humano le ligaban a sus antecesores. Si en verdad se le estaba permitido experimentar la felicidad, aquella habitación y la compañía eran las cotas más altas que jamás podría rebasar.

El sopor les invadió de forma instantánea. Su amante se cobijó sobre su pecho; le apartó los bucles que se empeñaban en quedar adheridos a sus pómulos, y antes de que éste encontrara el merecido descanso, le susurró unas últimas palabras.

- Ve con ellos, Mu. Deja que sean tu fortaleza, y no permitas que la tristeza te nuble. Te estaré velando hasta que nos reunamos…

Lo último que el caballero de Aries evocaba de aquello era el calor de sus brazos. Les quedaban muchos kilómetros que salvar y nuevas vivencias que compartir, así que durmió tranquilo, sabiendo que al alba, cuando la luz les alcanzara, sería el oro de sus cabellos lo primero que vería.

* * *

Nada más elevar los párpados reconoció la cama sobre la que había yacido las últimas horas. No se encontraba en Jamir, ni en el Santuario, ni en la Bodhnath de sus recuerdos.

Tampoco unos ojos celestes le esperaban en el lecho. En lugar de éstos, el rosario permanecía intacto sobre las ropas, dobladas y dispuestas en la cómoda.

Mu dejó suspensa la mirada en el infinito, y juró que sentía el aura de Shaka tan próxima que le quemaba. Rememoró cada pasaje de la reciente actividad onírica, reparando en un pequeño dato que le llevó a las lágrimas.

No fue un llanto amargo, sino más bien de plenitud. Le bastaron pocos segundos para constatar que aquella noche en Nepal ambos quedaron dormidos nada más concluir el episodio erótico. Lo que había experimentado en el inconsciente no fue un sueño.

Sonrió, sabiendo que donde quiera que se encontrase, él había acudido a su mente para darle un último aliento.

Los temores que podía albergar sobre los próximos acontecimientos se disiparon, renovándose su vitalidad y el anhelo de encontrar una parcela propia en ese mundo al que pertenecía.

Tomó el abalorio, y tras repasar las cuentas decidió que no debía conservarlo por más, pues al igual que las otras posesiones que tenía del exterior, ya no le era necesario.

Encendió su cosmos para que él pudiera escucharle.

- … hasta que nos reunamos…asceta - repitió como si fuera un conjuro -.

Unos segundos después tocaron a la puerta. Tras recibir permiso, Sibyl entró en los aposentos. Llevaba un vestido semitransparente adornado con aguamarinas.

- ¿Has descansado? – preguntó en tono conciliador -.

Se incorporó en el lecho, secándose disimuladamente el rostro.

- Sí. Gracias por tus atenciones.  
- Pronto dará inicio la ceremonia. Las he elegido personalmente, espero que sean de tu agrado – le dijo señalando las ropas que le había traído -.

Se levantó, admirando la textura de los tejidos y la sencilla confección del traje. Recordaba a las túnicas empleadas por los griegos, salvo que su largo era mayor y en tonalidad se acercaba al turquesa.

Se puso las prendas, dejando que su hermana se encargara de pulir la rudeza propia de un guerrero en lo referente a los hábitos de vestimenta. Le colocó sendas espirales de plata en los antebrazos y cepilló su cabellera, dejándola lacia y trenzando algunos mechones, los cuáles sujetó con las piedras semipreciosas que ella misma portaba.

Cuando hubo terminado, le pidió que se mirara al espejo.

Mu observó su imagen. Seguía conservando el porte noble y elegante de los veinte años, edad que físicamente siempre aparentaría. Su mirada, hasta hacía unos minutos apagada, se llenó de sorpresa al no reconocerse. Acostumbrado a las ropas de trabajo y la armadura de combate, su aspecto diplomático parecía sacado de un libro de leyendas.

Pese a ello, no le desagradaba. Era lo que creía adecuado para el papel que le correspondía: ser uno de los sabios de Shamballa.

Sibyl le miró en silencio, orgullosa. El instinto le llevaba a tener con él un trato casi maternal. Enlazó el brazo derecho al suyo, y juntos pusieron rumbo a la dependencia donde el Gobernador les esperaba.

- Creo que Kerbeq está entusiasmado – comentó ella discernidamente -. Ahora ya no tendrá que aguantar solo la insistencia de padre para que encuentre esposa y tenga descendencia.

Mu valoró las palabras de su hermana, acabando por pensar en el inmenso afecto que había profesado a su discípulo.

- Tuve un aprendiz hasta la pasada noche. Le crié y formé en todas las facetas posibles, volcando en él todas mis esperanzas. No fue en vano, es lo más parecido a un hijo que nunca tendré… - respondió con calma -. Ninguna mujer merece tener que pasar los años a mi lado, no podría darle todo lo que merece.

Sibyl frunció el ceño sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué afirmas eso?

Y él, haciendo gala de la sinceridad que siempre había llevado por bandera, le miró a los ojos mientras relevaba su más preciada verdad.

- Porque el amor de mi vida fue otro hombre.

La hermosa lemuriana ahogó una risa espontánea. Cuando estaban pasando por el arco que conducía a una sala de audiencias abarrotada de autoridades, alzó los labios, susurrándole al oído aquello que les convertiría en cómplices por el resto de sus días.

- No se lo digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto… Yo soy lesbiana.

_**- Fin -**_


End file.
